Eyes Open
by Butterfly553
Summary: After high school, Iwaizumi and Oikawa decided to stick together and remain best friends. Everything goes well for them until Matsukawa and Hanamaki bring up a topic that opens their eyes to feelings for each other they never dived into before.


After high school, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru decided to go to different universities, however, they ended up living in the same apartment building. They became neighbors to be exact, completely without meaning to.

So now, they end up hanging out most days and invite their friends over to join them some nights. It was, for the most part, peaceful living for the two men, however, with them and their friends, things never remain peaceful for long.

"Hey, Iwa! Open up, Makki and Mattsun are here!" Oikawa was yelling through the door to Iwaizumi's apartment, much to the shorter male's annoyance and the annoyance of literally everyone else who lived around them.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Iwaizumi opened his door and followed Oikawa into the taller boy's apartment where their two friends sat on the couch chatting with each other quietly.

"Hey, it's been a while." Matsukawa greeted with a simple smile. The male he sat next to also gave a simple greeting after him, which was just a wave.

"It's only been a month Mattsun." Oikawa chuckled as he sat down in a chair that he had to turn to face the others. Iwaizumi followed suit and sat in his own chair as he greeted his friends.

"Hey guys, so what's this about? You said you two had something important to tell us."

"Well..." The pair on the couch looked at each other as they laced their fingers together. "We're dating." The two spoke in unison with small smiles on their faces. However, they were actually quite concerned about how the two other males would take the confession.

"Huh?!" Oikawa was the first to respond, obviously shocked.

"Oh... uh, congratulations?" Iwaizumi stated in a questioning tone. He, too, was surprised by the sudden confession from the couple.

"You two seemed really shocked. You really didn't see this coming?" Hanamaki questioned, a little surprised now too.

"No! I guess... maybe we should have. You two have always been closer with each other than to us." Oikawa looked to Iwaizumi in a questioning way. "It's alright with us though, right Iwa?"

"Yeah of course."

"So... do you two have a confession to make as well?" It was Matsukawa who spoke up next, with a little hinting tone to his voice. It was like he was expecting something from the other two now.

"Like what?"

"Hey Matsukawa, I don't think they are..." It was whispered by Hanamaki, but the other two could hear it perfectly.

"Are what?" Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi asked, now confused at what their friends were implying.

"You two aren't dating, are you?" To Hanamaki's question, Iwaizumi and Oikawa just looked at each other. They blinked a few times before reacting to what was asked.

"What?!" Oikawa yelled out, horrified and nearly falling out of his seat. Iwaizumi, however, began to laugh, which shocked all of the men in the room.

"Uh... Our bad. We just thought..."

"Why would you guys think I'd date someone like him?" Iwaizumi questioned once he calmed down his half-insane laughter.

"Well, you two are always so close and do almost everything together."

"Plus, you two are so in sync. Well, you guys would make a good couple for a lot of reasons really. So..."

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa continued to deny such a thing until the moment their friends left a few hours later. They thought there was no chance in hell that they could feel that way for each other, however, they had no idea what door they had just opened. They didn't see what was coming.

The more they thought about it, the more it began to feel too real and too odd. So, the pair decided to begin to avoid the other. They stopped hanging out together so often and stopped texting and calling each other. They even avoided speaking to each other in the halls of their apartment building if they ran into the other.

This left both men feeling a sense of loneliness. Neither truly wanted to admit it, but without the other, things just didn't feel right. Along with that realization came another one. Neither male liked to think about the other dating anyone. It'd always been a sore topic for the pair, but this was the first time they ever figured out why. With their eyes now open, they knew the truth behind their feelings.

"Hey, Makki..." It was Oikawa who called his pinkish-brown haired friend. It was just another one of the many calls since he and Iwaizumi stopped talking.

"What is it? If you're going to complain about missing Iwaizumi, then-"

"No, not this time..." The seriousness in his voice caused Hanamaki to realize that Oikawa wasn't his usual self.

"What's up then?"

"...I think I'm in love with Iwa..."

"Yeah, no shit." Hanamaki couldn't help but laugh at his friend. It horrified Oikawa and offended him a little.

"Hey!"

"Sorry man, it's just everyone knew but Iwaizumi and you."

"I see, so... what should I do about it?"

"Tell him."

"What if he doesn't-"

"He does! He loves you back you idiot! Now go to your lover boy and make-up with him!" With that, Hanamaki hung up. That left Oikawa with only one option. He decided to follow his friend's advice and go over to Iwaizumi's apartment.

However, at the same time Iwaizumi was having the same conversation and got the same advice, but it was from Matsukawa.

"Go to him!"

"Yeah, alright." Iwaizumi hung up his own phone and went to open his door. Just as the door opened, Oikawa was about to knock.

"Oh... Iwa, hey there..." Oikawa awkwardly mumbled as he looked at his friend with a slight blush on his face.

"Hey, uh come on in." Iwaizumi responded in his own awkward tone with a blush on his face as well. The two went and sat on Iwaizumi's couch in an oddly uncomfortable silence.

"So..." Both men started in unison. "Oh, you go first." The two were shocked at how they'd continued to speak together. It wasn't that odd or anything though, it happened quite a lot actually.

"Want to drink and watch a movie?" Iwaizumi finally asked after a moment of silence. "Matsukawa and Hanamaki got me this expensive alcohol for my birthday..."

"I know Iwa, I was there," Oikawa spoke with a smile on his face and a little humor in his voice. It was a very calming and sweet sound to Iwaizumi. Oikawa was being more of his actual self for once, which made Iwaizumi a little happy. He wasn't being a loud idiot like he was expected to be.

"Oh, yeah, right..."

"You know, I'd love to finally drink it with you." Both men hoped that this meant everything could finally go back to normal. That everything could be how it used to be and they could continue on as best friends as they did before.

However, the entire bottle and god only knows what happened later, and the two woke up in bed... naked together.

"Um... Iwa..."

"Yeah?" Both boys had bad headaches, along with other aches in more private places as well.

"My ass hurts..."

"...Same here." Silence followed Iwaizumi's agreement as the pair tried to remember the night's events. "Do you know what happened?"

"No... but we can guess..."

"...Is now the wrong time to confess my feelings?"

"No, but only if I get to confess first."

"Dammit Oikawa, confessing our love for each other isn't a competition!"

"Everything is a competition if you try hard enough."

"Why do I love this dumbass?" Iwaizumi sighed as he shook his head.

"Because this dumbass is cute and loves you too." Oikawa snuggled up to Iwaizumi, who surprisingly accepted the act of affection. "Oh, does Iwa like snuggles?"

"Shut up, Tooru."

"Does that mean I can call you by your given name too?" The hopeful tone in his voice almost made Iwaizumi laugh at Oikawa.

"Of course, idiot."

"I guess I'm your idiot, huh, Hajime?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Sound happier!"

"We need to tell the guys that they were right." Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa's comment, which made him pout. "Grab my phone. I'll text them and let them know I have a boyfriend now."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, if you're okay with-"

"Of course!" Oikawa was done pouting now, in favor of having a huge smile on his face. He then happily grabbed Iwaizumi's phone and took a picture of himself all nakedly snuggled with Iwaizumi. Thankfully the picture only showed their upper halves, not their lower ones. With that picture he sent to his friends, he added the words, 'Looks like you were right.'

A few minutes later, the pair responded with their own picture of them also naked together and asked, 'Who did who?'

"Don't tell them anything. Even we aren't sure what went on." Iwaizumi said that, but Oikawa ignored him. He happily responded with, 'We're pretty sure we both did each other.' "Dammit Oikawa."

"That's Tooru to you, Hajime!"

Even though there would be constant bickering and some fights, the two wouldn't ask for anything else. They knew they were going to be happy together. Especially since make-up sex was now an option for the two of them. However, even without that, Iwaizumi and Oikawa would always be drawn together. No matter what happens. That was because, in every sense of the words, they had a true love, built from years of hardships and friendship.


End file.
